


Daddy`s little Girl

by Blackb3ll



Category: Kim Seokjin/Jin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackb3ll/pseuds/Blackb3ll
Summary: I am sorry for the gramatic mistakes.English is my second language and I am still not really good at it with writing.I still hope you like it, it is my first smut story ever.Ps: Jin I am very sorry.
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin & Reader
Kudos: 3





	Daddy`s little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for the gramatic mistakes.  
> English is my second language and I am still not really good at it with writing.  
> I still hope you like it, it is my first smut story ever.
> 
> Ps: Jin I am very sorry.

After your anniversary dinner with your boyfriend, you both arrived at his appartment. He already told you there was a big surprise waiting for you in the bedroom and you were secretly hoping that it was a new sex toy or that he meant himself. Because he just came back from a tour after 3 months and you were starving for him. You couldn`t stop thinking how he would take you right then and there, no matter where you guys were.

"Baby, I am so happy with you. You were such a good girl for not touching yourself, the time I was away and I thought to myself that maybe we can try something new to spice our sex life up a little.", Jin said when you both walked to his bedroom. "You remember the thing you told me you always wanted, right?", you looked at him. Of course you remembered, how could you forget the embarassing words that left your mouth when he was punishing you by fingering your little butthole. Your face became red of embarassment and you starred at the ground. "Yes Daddy, I remember.", you say and didn`t even dare taking a step further to open the door. Instead, Jin walked right behind you and whispered, "Come on Babygirl, open the door or don`t you want your surprise anymore?". You looked at him with big eyes, "Nooo, You can`t take my surprise away. I earned it.", you said with your babyvoice and pouted, which made him laughe. "Then go on", he said and pointed to the closed door.

You stepped forward and opend the door slowly, than took a peek inside. There in the middle of the bed sat a huge Teddybear. It was about your own size, around 155cm even a little bigger than you were. Your eyes started glistening like a little girl and you had a bright smile on your face. You totaly forgot about that wish, you were afraid about the embarassing wish to want to try analsex but you told him, before he flew with his members on their tour, that you wanted as a souvenier the biggest teddy he could get.  
You turned around to Jin and jumped on him, he barely caught you without stumbeling backwards. "Oh my god, thank you so so much. You are the best boyfriend a girl can wish for!", you nearly shouted and kissed him several times on his face and then jumped of him to run and tackle the teddy. Jin laughed at your reaction, he knew you would react exactly like that. You were his babygirl after all. He closes the door behind him and walks towards you, who is lying on the bear now. Your legs on both sides the teddy, so he could perfektly see your panties that were already wet. "Baby, get up.", he sais with his deep daddy voice. A little unsure you got up from the now lying teddy and stood before your daddy. "Get naked.", he orderes you and turnes around to the dresser to get out a box that you knew so well, your pussy started to get so wet again. After the last piece of clothing was off, he openes the box and takes out a collar. You pull your hair to the side so he can put it on you. "Good girl, now turn around. You do as he commands. He puts on a leash on the collar and pulls you with it backwards to him. His left hand holds the leash strained and his right hand wanders to your tummy, then down towards your wet folds.  
"Already so wet for me baby, did you miss me so much?", he whispers in your left ear and you get goosebumps. You wish for nothing more than that he would toss you into bed and fuck you rough until you pass out. "Go and lay with your tummy down on your teddy.", he sais and lets go of you and the leash. Slowly you walk forward to the bed and get on all four, so that he could perfectly see your pussy and how the folds opened. Then you get on the teddy and again legs on both side so your pussy was open and he could see how the juice flows out and on to the fur of your new plushy. He feels how hard his dick gets imidiatly at that look.  
"So now to the new thing I want to try with you. You said you remember what you said to me the last time right? What you wanted me to do to your sweet litte ass?", he asks in a dominant tone and you start to shiver. 'Oh god, he`s gonna fuck my ass.', you thought and clench your buttcheeks a little bit, while your pussy gets even wetter. Jin starts to unbuckel his belt, then opens all the buttons on his shirt, then takes both of. "From your reaction I see you know exatly what I`m talking about, but you know that a good girl always answers her daddys question.", He said and gives your pussy a slap. You whine loudly and answers fast with "Yes Daddy, I wanted your big dick deep in my little hole.", happy with that answer he gives your left buttcheek a peck and then takes of the rest of his clothes. You look over your shoulder and see how his big dick stands like a one. You can`t wait for him, you`re so wet, you start to rub your clit on your teddy a little. Slap. A second slap on your little wet pussy and you whine again.  
"Did I tell you that you could rub your pussy on Theo?", he asks with a loud and stern voice. Now you were confused, who is Theo? You look at him with a confused expression. Then he points to the Teddy, "His name is Theo, I decided this just now so show him some respect if he needs to be your sextoy.", it needs all your strenght not to laugh and ruin the mood. This is one of the moments, you realize how much you love your dork.  
Then a third slap on your pussy and you nearly peed because of the little shock. Again a loud whining comes out of your mouth. "Daddy, please fuck me already.", you beg him. He gently puts his hand between your legs and pushes two fingers inside. You moan and push your hips down to him, you want to feel him so deep in you. He thrusts three times deep into you and then pulls his soaked fingers out, just to push them into your little butthole. You scream out of pain and pleasure. He stays like that for a second and then started to move them in and out and with every move inside he glides deeper and deeper. Then he puts his ringfinger inside your pussy to soke it, then pulls all fingers out at once, just to push them all inside your little hole again. You can`t stop moanig, you love the feeling more than you would have ever thought. "Daddy, more please.", you nearly whisper. "What do you want me to do, baby?", he asks and pushes his fingers again deep inside you. "I want your dick inside my ass, please.", you beg him. He pulls out his fingers, leaving you, with nothing but an empty feeling, back on the teddy. Jin pulls out the lube bottle from the nightstand and puts some of the liquid on his dick, then he pushes the long opening part of the bottle inside your ass and pours some of it inside you. You can feel how the cold liquid flows out of you, over your pussy and down on Theos fur. You were shaking a little, you were so nervous but also can not wait any longer. He rubs his dick on your ass, then down to your pussy and your clit, to tease you a little bit. The he ramms without a warning his big cock inside your dripping pussy. Fucks you so rough for a minute and then stops, pulls out and pushes slowly into your ass.  
A stinging pain and pleasure wave over you. Full inside you, he waits for a moment fo you to adjust and then starts moving again. First slow, then with every thrust faster and faster. You scream and moan out of pleasure and pain und your clit was rubbing on the fur, of your teddy, with every thrust. A wave overcomes you. Your first orgasm and you squirt all over Theo and Jin. You are shaking but he just keeps on fucking you hard and fast and your clit was now rubbing on wet fur which doesn`t make you last long until your second orgasm overtakes you and again you squirt. Jin pulls out and turned you around, pushes back into your wet pussy and starts to fuck you hard again. This time you lay with your back on the wet fur of your plushy and nothing rubs on your clit. You never came so fast before than now with two orgasms.  
Jin gives his all and thrusts in you like his life depends on it. You are moaning and screaming like there is no tomorrow. Then finally Jin feels that he`s close, pulls out, pushes again deep inside your ass and comes. He is rubbing with his thumb your clit and you have your final orgasm as well. He colapses on you and Theo, you both panting. After a while he gets up and pulls out, he can see how his seed flows out of you.

"I`m sorry babe, was I too hard on you?", he asks a little worried. You shake your head and smile. "No, it was great. We should do that now everytime we have something to celebrate.", you answer. He laughes and disapears in the bathroom. You hear water running into the bathtub and short after Jin comes out with a warm, wet washcloth. "Let me take care of you baby".

**Author's Note:**

> If you saw any mistakes, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading my story


End file.
